Chapter 355
Detonation (爆破, Bakuha) is the 355th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Hisoka thinks back to the explanation given by Chrollo about The Sun and Moon, having thought that abilities which required two hands wouldn't be able to be used along with another ability. But he realizes that when another ability is bookmarked, with the book held in his right hand, he can still use The Sun and Moon to make the mark of the sun with just his left hand. Chrollo had also said that once a copy vanishes, Hisoka could conclude that Gallery Fake had been deactivated, but he never said that Hisoka could conclude that Gallery Fake is still in use while copies remain. Again, Hisoka works out the order of Chrollo's actions, with the former being what he thought was happening and the latter what was actually happening: :: Activate Gallery Fake → Bookmark (close the book) → Create a crowd of copies → Activate Order Stamp → Command them to "break Hisoka" :: Activate Gallery Fake → Bookmark (close the book) → Create a crowd of copies → Activate The Sun and Moon → Impress the sun mark on the copies → Deactivate (either or both) *A marked copy is "protected" by post-death intensified Nen and won't vanish → Activate Order Stamp → Command them to "break Hisoka" Because of the additional steps, Hisoka guesses that there are fewer puppets than he had initially calculated, around 20 to 30 left. But Chrollo can make one every couple of seconds, so Hisoka is determined to find him quickly, also noticing that most of the audience has remained since they think they'll be out of range of the fight. He realizes Chrollo won't have too much time because paramedics and security will arrive in around 10 minutes, and the remaining puppets will be mistaken for the injured and be carried out. Hisoka knows that this will be Chrollo's final assault where he'll make explosive puppets to enclose him. Many audience members begin to flee because of others chasing them, and Hisoka guesses that Chrollo has given certain puppets instructions in order to confuse the crowd and create further chaos. As the announcer lets the audience know that paramedics and security are on their way and to stay calm, an unknown audience member grabs her headset and says, "Break Hisoka". Hisoka realizes how effective the tactic is, and hundreds of marked puppets begin running down to the arena. Still holding a severed head in his left hand, Hisoka readies himself for the fight, sending out strands of Bungee Gum from the fingers on his right hand and attaching them to the chests of five puppets. He twirls the mass of puppets in the air and uses them as a human hammer to push back any puppets that get close. The hammer eventually breaks apart, and Hisoka attempts to form another as he fends off numerous puppets. Chrollo stands in wait amid the audience, using Black Voice to give someone a command, telling them to squat at a specific location. Hisoka still holds the severed head in his left hand, and after Chrollo gives the command "now", the head explodes and completely destroys four of his five fingers. Chapter Notes * The severed head Hisoka used to crush the puppets explodes in his hand, heavily injuring it and obliterating four of his fingers. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_355 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc